


Flowers In The Dungeon

by LilyGardens



Category: Original Work, Pompeii - Fandom, Pompeii Movie
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kit Harington as Milo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyGardens/pseuds/LilyGardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is her first, and in her he finds tenderness, and pleasure, if only for a moment, in a place of darkness and anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers In The Dungeon

The guard regarded her gruffly when she arrived. The other guardsmen standing watch, smirking, and making rude comments in low voices, but she could hear their mocking tone and laughter as she was led, by one arm, downstairs to the dungeons, and all the way to the end of a long corridor filled with cells. 

His cell was at the end. 

He didn't even raise his head when he heard the guard rattling his keys to unlock his cell. It wasn't until the cell door swung open, and the guard thrust her inside, that he then, looked up and acknowledged her presence. 

Leah nearly stumbled when the guard shoved her into the cell, laughing. “Here's your reward for winning today's games, slave,” he spat out, with a tone of contempt and loathing. Leah stood there frozen, as Milo glanced over at her from the bed in his cell, and then past her to the guard, as he locked the cell door and walked away. 

She'd heard only in passing of him, from some of the customers that came calling to the brothel, from some of the other whores at the brothel who had bed him, and from her lena, who spoke of the games and the ferocity in which he fought – and killed – his opponents. But this was Leah's first time, with him, or with any man for that matter. She had no knowledge of how to please him or what he liked, save for her training in the brothel. Her presence in his cell, now, had been at his owners suggestion – who was also a frequent patron at the brothel where she had been – up to now – only a servant. Her lena decided the gladiator would be her first. And she'd been curious when she heard from the others about how handsome he was.

He was attractive. Probably the most beautiful gladiator she'd ever seen. His hair was dark brown, almost black, and curly, almost to his shoulders. Looking at his face he looked much more like a Greek God, than a gladiator, and surely he must have been carved by the gods. Yes, that, and the rumor that he fucked like a stallion. That information had not slipped past her, no. It made her all the more nervous. 

They were alone in his cell now. There were two bunks across from each other, and a small table. His cell was at the end of the dungeon away from the others, because the last fighter they'd paired as his cell mate, had lost his ring finger after making the mistake of picking a fight with, and insulting him. He looked her over after the guard left, his dark eyes smoldering with silent rage, and then turned away, making no move to rise from where he was sitting. 

Leah was visibly shaking, she knew, but she also knew what was expected of her, and what would happen if she failed. She was wearing a lavender colored, sheer toga in layers, that her lena had picked out for her. Her dark curly hair swept up and cascading over one shoulder, and tightly clutching her hands together in front of her, waiting for him to say something. He still had on his kilt and a subligaria on underneath, but he was shirtless, and his skin was glistening with pure chiseled muscle under the torch light. 

His silence wasn't helping her nerves at all, and Leah knew what she must do. She sucked in her breath and urged herself a step forward, before raising a hand to remove the strap of the toga from her shoulder. Surely if she didn't move, they wouldn't get anywhere tonight. 

“Don't.” 

Leah had been staring down at the floor, and paused and looked up when she heard his voice. He was still sitting on the bed and raised his eyes to face her. Leah's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. 

“What's your name?” he asked, his eyes fixed on her with such an intensity her legs felt like rubber. “I'm, Leah. From-” 

“I know where you came from. You're one of Cora's slaves.”  
She nodded. 

He stood up and turned his back to her. “And you've never been with a man before.” 

Leah's face went blank and she stammered, “she... she sent me because-”

“You're my reward,” he turned and their eyes met. Leah could feel what little resolve she had, weakening and her face flushed with red. “Yes.” 

He took a step toward her, “so are you going to deny it?” 

“Deny what?” Leah asked. 

“Deny that you don't have any experience.” 

“Experience with... with...” 

“This,” he gestured by placing his hand directly over his crotch. Leah blushed and looked down at the floor. She was certain she was going to faint. 

“You're shaking.” He stepped closer and placed a hand under her chin, lifting her face to meet his. “What is it you think I'm going to do to you?” 

Leah sucked in her breath before answering, “I've heard that.. you've killed many men. And that your very fast, in the arena.” 

Milo lowered his hand to his side, walking over to the table, on top of which rested a pitcher and goblet. “I do not kill women. Only these brutes, because it is their mission to die at my hand. I suppose if I'm quick it's because I'm merciful. But with a woman, I like to take my time. Wine?” 

He was holding out the goblet to her. She nodded and took it from him, drinking deeply. He led her over to the bed and offered her a seat. One she gladly took, as her knees felt like they were turning to jelly. She finished her wine in all but three gulps and handed the goblet back to him. 

“Feel better?” he asked, eyeing her curiously. 

“Y-yes,” she stammered, catching his gaze and turning away to look at a far corner of the stone cell. 

“So then are you ready?” He said, after placing the empty goblet down on the table, and standing directly in front of her, her eyes level with his crotch, hidden behind the kilt he was wearing, but nonetheless there. She couldn't avoid raising her eyes to look up at him as he was blocking all else in view, and she got a good look at his muscular frame, her eyes surveying the length of his bare torso, before finally stopping to look up at his face, his eyes fixed on her. 

When she didn't speak, he continued, “you want to show me what your lena has surely taught you much of? I'll let you undress me first, if that would make you more comfortable. Then you can undress for me, or if you like I'll do it for you..” 

Leah balked at the suggestion, and a lot of good the wine did now, her stomach turned to butterflies as soon as he mentioned disrobing him. 

“Isn't that why you're here? To undress me and reward me for my satisfactory performance in this afternoons games? Surely if you have experience you shouldn't be shy about seeing what it is you came her for... what you were sent here for.” 

Leah only gaped at him and froze as if she'd forgotten how to speak. “Go on,” he said, “undress me. I promise I won't bite you.” 

Leah wrung her hands in her lap and turned to look at anything but him, and then hung her head in shame. She was a nervous wreck, and the mere thought of her undressing him made her want to faint. She wished he would just take her and get it over with, instead of toying with her as he was.

She heard him chuckle and then he moved away from her to the other side of the cell. 

“They'll come back for you at sunrise,” he said. Leah turned to find him staring at her, that same smoldering intensity in his eyes. Her eyelids fluttered at the sound of his voice, and his stare, and she turned to look down at her hands again. 

“If you want to get some rest, you're welcome to a bunk until they return for you.” 

Leah furrowed her brow and looked up at him, realizing the meaning behind his words. “You're... you're not going to-”

“No,” he replied. “I would never touch you if you did not wish it. And I can tell you do not.” 

Leah shot up to her feet, “we have to. I have to... if we don't... if I don't I'll be beaten, and she'll know if I don't and... and... I want to.” It had taken the wine and all of her nerve to get that out. 

He flicked his eyes to her, and when he didn't respond – only leaning back against the bunk opposite the one she'd been sitting on – she panicked and rushed across the cell to him. “Please, I beg you, I know I am just a whore but, I... I know what happens to those who don't please their masters. My lena has been kind to me up to this point, but I've heard the stories from other brothels; the things they do to whores there, the way they are beaten, maimed, disfigured, and allowed to be mistreated and abused by patrons. If I displease her she will surely send me away to one of these places and I know the unspeakable things they would do to me if I.... please I have to do this. She will check my.... she'll check to see if I did. I want to.. I want to do this, I'm ready.. I can prove it to you if...” she started to remove her toga again and he grabbed both her wrists to stop her. Her eyes were pooling with tears, not understanding why he wouldn't want her, why he'd condemn her to such a horror as she'd described. 

He cupped her face in his hands, realizing she was probably only doing what had been commanded of her, and that she was terrified of what would happen if he turned her away. It also angered him, that they'd send an innocent slave girl, scared out of her wits, to be deflowered in this of all places. She wasn't much younger than he, but she had a certain naivety about her, and big brown eyes and olive skin, but it was her eyes that drew his attention. They gave away her innocence, and the fact that she was far too trusting. It was something he'd not seen before; a softness he wasn't accustomed to. 

Milo squeezed his eyes shut for a split second and heaved a deep breath. There was the other thing, looking at her face, that he'd tried to ignore until it became clear he could not avoid it. And he hated that they'd do this to someone, just because they could. 

“Leah...” he began, “you're very beautiful, and I understand what it is you are expected to do but...” 

“You... don't want me..” 

He shook his head, “no, no that's not.. they've forced you into this and if you don't do this.. they'll... well as you've stated, but... you do realize that if you do this they will make you sleep with other men.” 

Leah blinked as if realizing the truth of his words and knowing what he was saying had been true the whole time. “I don't care. This place is my home, I know that sounds.... I don't know any other home, I don't want to be sent away.”

No doubt if they did send her away, the men she dealt with would be far worse than what she'd witnessed in Cora's brothel. At the same time he felt like she'd be damned either way, and he hated himself – for her being here, forced on him as she was. 

He stroked her cheek and took her in. The sweet smell of her, her skin, her hair. “Are you scared of me?” 

She nodded, but part of her was more scared of what would happen if she didn't fulfill her task. The rest of her, was curious about him, more than scared. She took note of how gentle he was with her. Relieved that he hadn't been rough and man handled her like the others might have. Leah couldn't deny she wanted him in this moment, the touch of his fingers sending shock waves through her body. 

“I won't hurt you,” he said softly, “I can promise you that, if nothing else.” Leah just nodded, her body shaking again. He kissed her cheek, as if to lessen the severity of what they were about to do, one hand moving to the back of her neck. Her hands clasped in front of her as he drew her in closer, pressed against his chest. “I promise you I won't hurt you....” His lips found her earlobe, kissed her neck, underneath her chin. Leah's eyelids fluttered and then his lips brushed against hers. He paused, both of them staring at each other. “It's alright,” he said, “if you want me to stop-” 

“Kiss me,” she blurted, panting for breath. He did, his lips soft and wet against hers. She slid her tongue into his mouth and he responded in kind, licking his way into hers, tasting her tongue as she tasted his, and his arousal growing. He felt guilty, being excited by this girl, knowing what they had done to her by sending her here. And yet she was so sweet, so soft, her scent so intoxicating. Her body leaning into him until her breasts were pressed against him and he groaned, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. 

He could feel his excitement, straining under his loincloth, and perhaps she felt him too, pressed against her thigh. She dared to release her hands from where she had them tightly wound together, and reached down between them to caress his growing bulge. She slipped her hand underneath his kilt and he made no move to stop her, a moan escaping his lips when her fingers traced over the cloth his cock was straining against. He found his body was weaker than the rest of him, and craved her touch more than he wanted to admit. Scrambling to remove his kilt, and undoing the subligaria and letting it fall to the floor, fully exposing himself. He gasped when Leah reached for his cock, wrapping her fingers around him and stroking. 

When he let out another moan Leah broke off from their kiss, looking down as if to confirm what she was doing was real. He was thick and throbbing in her hand as it slid up and down the length of him. He finally had to stop her, realizing she was probably just as curious as she was innocent, and that he wouldn't last if she kept on with her sweet stroking. He slipped a finger – looking into her eyes – underneath the strap on her shoulder, sliding the fabric off her glowing skin. Leah shrank away from him shyly, as the dress slipped from her body and into a heap around her ankles, only to be pulled back into his arms with him kissing her neck, lowering his head to kiss her exposed breasts. Leah jumped, not accustomed to the feeling of a man's hot lips against her skin, nor was she aware of how good it would feel when he touched her, a finger tracing around her nipple as it peaked under his caress. She caught her breath, her fingers tracing across his bare stomach, up to his chest, and while her hands worked their way upwards, his found his way into the sweet, silky garden between her legs. 

Leah gasped and their eyes met, she tried to avert her gaze but he caught her chin and held her there. His fingers rubbed her gently, and when she opened her mouth to speak, no words came out. Milo pulled her into his lap, and slid just the tip of his finger inside her. She gasped again and he paused, studying her face to make sure she was alright. “Am I hurting you?” 

The words came out all at once, “no don't stop keep going,” she heaved. He slid his finger all the way inside her and Leah squirmed uncontrollably and let out a moan. He continued, working in and out, her moans getting sweeter with every stroke and making his cock ache to be inside her, but he hesitated. He slipped a second finger inside her and Leah clamped her jaw down on his bare shoulder, her hips began moving of their own accord to meet his pumping fingers that were bringing her so much pleasure. And she was getting so wet, Milo groaned when he felt how slick she was on his fingers. He mumbled under his breath and her name spilled from his lips. “Wrap your legs around me,” he urged, his own breathing jagged and shallow with lust. His fingers slid from her and were replaced with his cock, pressing against her sex. She was soaking wet and the sensation of his cock head rubbing against her slit made him insane. “OH...” he breathed, “I'm, this is going to be...” 

“It's alright,” she whispered, “it's okay, I'm ready.” He urged his hips upward and into her, and as he filled her for the first time he heard her muffled cry into his neck, her hands gripping his shoulders. She was so tight Milo stilled himself for fear of losing control before they'd even started. Her hips wiggling involuntarily against him, he gasped, bracing himself to keep steady. “Relax,” he whispered, “slow down.. you'll kill me if you- oh... oh god Leah...” He let out a moan and gripped her waist tightly, picking her up and laying her down on her back, with him still inside her.  
His cock was throbbing and he couldn't resist the urge to thrust up inside of her, producing muffled moans of pleasure from both of them as he buried his face in her hair. He held still again, for as long as he could until another groan escaped him and he let loose, bucking into her with as much restraint as he could before the surge of electricity coursed up his spine and he released, shuddering, inside of her. 

They both laid there for what seemed like an eternity before his picked his head up and looked at her. “Are you alright?” 

Leah blinked and looked up at him to find herself the object of his intense gaze once more. Slightly sore from her first coupling, but pleasantly tingling all over. “Yes,” she murmured. 

“Did you...” 

Leah looked at him confused, “did I... what?” 

“Well... did any of that feel good..” 

“Yes. Everything, well except at first a little when you..” her voice trailed off.

“Did you cum?” 

Leah turned beet red, “oh... I... I don't think I... am I... should I have?” 

Milo raised himself up slowly and repositioned himself behind her, pulling her leg up over his thigh and sliding his hand down to her mound to rub her gently. “If you didn't, then we're not done yet.” He slipped two fingers over her clit and Leah made a surprised sound, that turned into a moan of pure bliss. He rubbed slowly at first, and then faster, until her hips were writhing into the movement of his fingers and he found himself growing hard again. Leah let out an onslaught of oh's and moans as her orgasm hit. Milo reached around with his other hand, grabbing her breast and biting into the flesh of her shoulder. His now fully erect cock pressing against her backside. 

“Oh... oh Milo please...” she reached behind her frantically and he knew what she was after, as he found her wet and wanting and slid into her from behind. He moaned loudly and kissed her neck, sliding his fingers into her mouth to stifle her passionate cries as they both worked into a steady rhythm. She whimpered as he pumped faster, but began grinding herself into his cock. She found the hand that was gripping her hip and guided it back between her legs. He teased her bud with his fingers until she was writhing and mewling against him and he was succumbing to his own release for a second time. Leah let her body sag, bonelessly against his chest, both of them laying there quiet and still, taking in the moment, lazily tracing her fingers up and down his forearm.

“Where did you learn that?” Her voice broke the silence between them, his hand wrapped around her waist and breathing softly. 

“I think it would be impolite to tell you,” he smiled, and she turned and saw his face. It was the first time he'd remembered smiling, in what seemed like ages. She turned her body all the way around to face him, still wrapped in his embrace. 

“Was it from another whore?” she asked, “I'm a whore too, you don't have to worry about hurting my feelings.” 

His smile faded, “you're not a whore, Leah. You will never be a whore to me, no matter what those people make you do.” 

“And.. how did you know I was a virgin?” 

Milo looked into her eyes and stroked a few strands of hair away from her face. “Because you looked absolutely terrified when they pushed you into my cell. Like you had no idea what you were supposed to do with me. That and you were a frozen statue when I suggested you undress me.” 

Leah frowned and looked down at the space between them. “You know if... if your lanista allows after you win another big fight, you can request me again.” 

He grazed his fingertips lightly up and down her back. “I doubt I'll see you again, Leah. I may not be here much longer.” 

Leah picked her head up and looked at him. “What do you mean?” 

“Rumor has it I'm to be sold and shipped off to Pompeii. That's if I don't die in the arena before I get there.” 

“You shouldn't say things like that.” 

“It's the truth. They're not going to set me free any time soon, so it's either death, or by some miracle of the gods that I'd be free. My gods haven't heard me for 17 years, so I doubt that would happen.” 

Leah knew what he said was the truth, but it didn't make her like it any better. She hated to say she'd grown fond of a man she barely knew a few hours ago. But he'd also been kind to her in a way she'd never experienced, as she'd been an orphan as long as she could remember, and wasn't accustomed to anyone being overly affectionate or kind to her. It was something she knew she would miss, but that she also knew she could never allow herself the luxury of getting used to. The sun would be up soon, and they would both be parting ways, now it seemed for good. She would return to her lena, and if she was pleased with her, Leah's duties would change, from servant to prostitute as a reward for her loyalty and obedience. Surely that wasn't much of a reward, but she knew when she first came there, that eventually she would be trained to work in the brothel, to entertain, and fuck, men. Leah tried to convince herself that having a secure roof over her head was a good enough reason for the price she would have to pay, at least she hoped. 

“Sounds like they have big plans for you if they are taking you to Pompeii.” 

“Big plans to either see me killed, or see me kill. I plan on the latter.” Milo unwound himself from Leah and stood up to put his loincloth back on. Leah watched him and marveled at the beauty of the naked man that was standing before her, admiring the view, especially if it was the last time she'd ever see it. 

“You should get dressed,” he looked across the cells to the small window overhead. “The sun is coming up.” 

Leah took that as her cue to collect her silks and put them back on. Milo watched her in turn, just as she'd watched him, and felt a small pang of loss, for such a tender yet short moment of time, he'd enjoyed her company, and felt something he wouldn't allow himself to revel in. He didn't want to think about the fact that he'd never see her again, or the things she'd have to do in exchange for her residency at the brothel. Yes it was one of the nicer ones, he knew from those that had been, but he also knew what animals men could be. No matter how well kept a brothel it was. 

Once they were both dressed, sure enough, he heard the jangling of keys and the footsteps of the guardsmen coming to collect his company for the evening. They both turned to face each other, and Leah did something she knew she should not have, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. He returned her embraced, and her kiss, knowing he'd regret it when she was gone. 

“I won't forget you,” she said, pulling away just as the guard was turning the key in the cell door. 

“Nor I you, Leah.” There was a look of longing on both their faces as they exchanged glances. Perhaps a look of something they both wished they could have if they weren't slaves, and free to live as they pleased. The guard took her arm, and Leah turned to share one last look as the door slammed and locked and she was led away.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me on Sunday, after seeing the movie on Friday and being inspired by Kit's performance as Milo. Anyway this is an alternate universe type deal where he meets this girl when he's still in Britannia, and this takes place after a big fight that he wins against four (or five?) men, and right before he's carted off to Pompeii. There is a possibility for continuation of this story - I'm thinking about it - where Leah also ends up being sold to a brothel in Pompeii and they meet again, but we'll see. I just didn't want to use the same story line as the movie, for this story, and wanted to pair him up with someone who was - like himself - a slave. Perhaps there will be another AU story involving Milo and Cassia or Milo and somebody else escaping and what happens after they do. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
